Thank You, Hinata
by W. Lily
Summary: Dingin, cahaya bulan, musim panas, sakura dan pelukan yang hangat./"Hinata, terima kasih.."/Dedicated to #NaruHina Fluffy Day 7 2016/#NHFD7/RnR?
**...**

 **Thank You**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Thank You (c) Lily**

 **Warning: HeadCanon, Typo(s), OoC? And other. Enjoy!**

 **Dedicated to #NaruHina Fluffy Day 7 2016 #NHFD7**

 **...**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki membuka perlahan kedua matanya, hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah dingin yang terasa menusuk tubunya. Tentu saja, ini sudah musim semi dingin tentu masih terasa. Apalagi Si Bodoh ini hanya mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana pendeknya saja.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang sekejap itu. Dia menoleh kesampingnya ketika tangannya tak merasakan sosok yang seharusnya ikut tertidur di sampingnya. Demi Tuhan kemana pula istrinya ini? Ini masih jam satu malam, apa wanita itu ke toilet? Kenapa tidak membangunkannya padahal istrinya masih dalam keadaan rawan.

Naruto bangun, tangannya yang saat ini tak tertutupi perban itu lalu mengusap pelan wajahnya.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Suara lembut yang begitu familiar menyapa indra pendengarannya, membuatnya langsung menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati sosok terkasihnya tengah duduk dengan memandanginya di sebuah _sofa_ tunggal dekat jendela. Cahaya bulan yang remang-remang menelusup masuk membuat istrinya yang terlihat tengah merajut sesuatu itu terlihat lebih indah dan cantik.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Lagi, suara istrinya yang bagi Naruto begitu menenangkannya mengalun lembut dan terdengar khawatir, membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan lengkungan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Hmm.."

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, menjadikan Hinata salah mengartikannya yang membuat wanita itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya, pasti Naruto begitu kelelahan karena misi-misi dari Hokage dan Hinata sudah mengganggu tidur suaminya dengan kebisingan yang dibuatnya.

Hinata kemudian meletakkan rajutannya yang baru setengah jadi itu lalu segera bangkit dari duduk tenangnya. Beban di perutnya yang mulai membuncit membuatnya harus bangkit dengan segala kehati-hatian.

"Naruto- _kun_ tidurlah, aku akan keluar."

Melihat itu Naruto pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. Didudukkannya kembali wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu keluar."

Hinata hanya memandang bingung suaminya, Sulung Hyuuga itu hanya terdiam ketika Naruto kemudian duduk bersila di lantai lalu memeluk lembut perutnya yang sudah setengah membesar itu. "Naruto- _kun_?"

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat hening menyapa mereka.

"Tadi aku lapar dan ingin makan ramen, tapi setelah itu tidak bisa tidur, jadi.."

"Jadi..?"

"J-Jadi aku merajut syal, untuk Boruto."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, masih dengan memeluk perut Hinata, matanya melirik ke sebuah wadah kecil di meja di samping _sofa_ yang berisi peralatan merajut Istrinya.

"Merajut syal? Tapi ini sudah bulan April."

"Um.. Tiba-tiba Boruto bilang ingin syal dengan gambar Gama- _chan_."

Ah, Gama- _chan_. Maksudnya Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu mungkin. Kodok _kuchiyose_ nya yang sekarang besarnya berkali-kali lipat dari apartement kecilnya. Setelahnya Naruto mendengus pelan. Tangannya kemudian menelusup masuk antara punggung Hinata dan _sofa_ untuk mengeratkan pelukannya tapi tetap dengan kelembutan yang kentara.

"Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari Hinata membuat Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap istrinya setelah sebelumnya pipinya menempel di perut Hinata.

"Masih berantakan, ternyata membuat yang seperti itu lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Lihat, aku sampai harus membeli buku ini tadi siang."

Putri Hyuuga yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Uzumaki itu mengambil sebuah buku dekat wadah merajutnya, kemudian membolak-balikkan beberapa halaman buku tersebut. Walau keadaan kamar mereka yang remang-remang karena hanya disinari cahaya bulan, Naruto masih bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan di sampul buku tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Tutorial merajut'.

Naruto mendecih, padahal tanpa buku itupun rajutan Hinata lebih bagus dan nyaman dipakai apapun itu. Menyesal dia memperlihatkan Gamakichi dan Gamatastu pada Boruto beberapa hari yang lalu. "Anak itu.. membuat Ibunya sendiri kerepotan."

Hening sejenak, tak lama kemudian sebuah kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Hinata. Tangannya yang semula memegang buku itu kemudian meletakkan buku tersebut ke tempat semula lalu beralih mengusap pelan rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto pun kembali menempelkan pipinya pada perut Hinata bersamaan dengan telinganya, berusaha mendengar sebuah kehidupan di perut Istri tercintanya.

"Bukankah dia mirip dengan seseorang?" Lanjut Hinata.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Entahlah, siapa yaa?" Hinata pura-pura tak tau, sebelah tangannya berusaha menutupi mulutnya yang tengah menahan tawa. Sesekali manik beningnya melirik celana pendek yang dipakai Naruto. Ternyata walau umur mereka sudah mendekati kepala tiga, pria itu tetap tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya memakai barang-barang dengan gambar kodok hijaunya. Ya seperti celana pendek Naruto itu misalnya.

Menyadari pandangan istrinya, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sedikit jengkel. "Kau mengejekku?"

"Hm, apa begitu?" Jawab Hinata santai.

Naruto hendak melanjutkan protesannya tapi kemudian terhenti ketika beberapa bagian wajahnya merasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil dari dalam perut Hinata. Pahlawan Dunia itu kemudian menatap Hinata terkejut sekaligus tak percaya begitupun sebaliknya. Setelahnya keduanya tergelak bersamaan, Hinata tersenyum geli ketika melihat Naruto yang begitu bahagia merasakan tendangan pertama anak kedua mereka.

"Apa dia tidak senang karena aku sempat jengkel padamu."

Hinata masih tersenyum sambil sedikit mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin."

"Maafkan Ayah, ya. Ayah tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Naruto kembali menempelkan telinganya ke perut besar Hinata, sesekali tangannya mengusapnya pelan lalu kemudian mengecupnya dengan bibirnya. "Apa sakit ketika dia menendang?"

"Hmm, jika dibanding Boruto ini masih belum apa-apa."

Naruto tergelak pelan, "benar juga, saat itu kau malah hampir pingsan." Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa dia perempuan?"

"Entahlah, masih belum terlihat."

"Kuharap dia perempuan."

"Kenapa?"

"Akan repot kalau ada dua Boruto, aku ingin ada satu seperti Hinata lagi."

Tangan Hinata yang sempat mengelus lembut kepala pirang Naruto terhenti, Putri _Byakugan_ itu kembali tergelak setelah mendengar keinginan suaminya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Hinata terus tertawa pelan, begitu bahagia sampai diapun tak kuasa menahan bibirnya untuk terus membentuk lengkungan kebahagiaannya. Entahlah, Hinata pun sampai tak mengerti. Setelah menggeleng pelan Hinata kembali berkata, "Kuharap juga begitu."

Hening kembali menerpa mereka, tapi walau begitu entah kenapa keheningan ini begitu menenangkan bagi mereka. Angin musim semi yang masih terasa dingin menusuk tak sedikitpun mengusik kehangatan mereka berdua. Tangan Hinata kembali menyentuh lembut rambut Naruto dan mengelusnya. Narutopun semakin mengistirahatkan wajahnya di perut Hinata. Mata bening Hinata menatap jauh keluar jendela, bulan begitu terang menyinari desa Konoha yang mulai sepi. Ditambah pohon sakura yang mulai memunculkan kelopak-kelopaknya yang merah muda.

"Sudah mulai masuk musim semi, ya, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata bersuara pelan yang kemudian hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari suaminya.

"Katanya anak ini akan lahir di musim panas."

Lagi-lagi hanya gumaman yang diterima Hinata. Walau begitu Hinata tau, suaminya sedang tersenyum bahagia mendengarkannya, sama sepertinya.

"Hinata..."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

Tak lama setelahnya Naruto melepas pelukannya dari perut Hinata lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengecup pelan pipi Istrinya meninggalkan beberapa ruam merah di kedua pipi wanita itu. Kemudian pria itu bangkit berdiri, "Ini sudah terlalu larut, ayo tidur. Aku lelah dan kau pun tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut begini."

"E― tapi, yang tadi itu apa―?"

"Bukan apa-apa, sekarang tidur, ya?"

Naruto membantu Hinata untuk berdiri dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur mereka yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari _sofa._ Walau begitu beberapa kali Hinata terus bersikeras meminta lanjutan perkataan Naruto, tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa malu sendiri sehingga diurungkannya untuk mengatakannya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Hinata pun tertidur, membuat Naruto menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat alunan napas tenang istrinya yang tertidur itu.

Setelah membenarkan selimut yang dipakai Hinata tangannya kembali mengelus lembut perut Hinata, bibirnya pun kembali mengecup dahi Hinata lembut. " ** _Hinata, terima kasih atas semua kebahagiaan ini._** "

 **-END-**

 **A/N:** Boruto sudah tidur sendiri :3  
anw, HAPPY NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY 7 2016! Review?


End file.
